1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-piece women's sunbathing, beach and swim suit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Women's wear for sunbathing and/or leisure at the beach or similar places and/or for swimming are known that have many different designs.
Illustratively, a women's swim suit design is known which consists of an elongated piece of stretchable material that is divided at each end by a triangular cutout tapering away from the particular end so as to create two lateral longitudinal segments. In use, the elongated piece passes at a middle, optionally waisted region thereof between the wearer's legs in order to cover, on each side of the middle region, the wearer's belly and breasts on one hand and the wearer's back on the other hand. The two pairs of longitudinal segments at the ends extend to the wearer's shoulders and are connected to each other by buttons, snap-in studs or the like. Moreover, the portion of the elongated piece covering the wearer's belly and breasts and the portion of the elongated piece covering the wearer's back are mutually connected at their outer edges by buttons, snap-in studs or the like. This one-piece swim suit almost entirely covers the wearer's trunk (European patent document A1 0,333,479).
Another women's bathing suit design is known which comprises an upper body segment with an upper opening for the wearer's head and two lateral apertures for the wearer's arms. The portion of the segment covering the wearer's upper back merges at its lower end into a wide tongue that extends over the wearer's lower back, between her legs and over her belly, and is fastened by snap-in studs, hooks and eyes or a hook and loop fastener, such as that available under the trademark VELCRO in the area of the navel to a lower part of the portion of the segment covering the wearer's upper front. This one-piece swim suit also covers the major part of the wearer's trunk (WO A1 95/02340, FIGS. 3a, 3b).
Also, a multi-piece women's swim suit design is known consisting of a bra and panties. The panties are formed by a substantially rectangular part that passes through the wearer's legs and is connected at two corners thereof, which rest against the wearer's back, to a pair of fairly long support bands crossing each other over the wearer's back, extending over her shoulders and connecting to the bra. The rectangular part is further connected at two ends thereof, which rest against the wearer's belly, to a pair of mutually parallel shorter support bands which are connected to the bra. The bra consists merely of two shells to which are affixed, by a hook and loop fastener, such as that available under the trademark VELCRO, the particular longer support band at the top and the particular shorter support band at the bottom. Some skill is required to put on this multi-piece swim suit which covers the wearer's trunk still to the extent of a bikini (FIG. 5, French patent document A1 2,647,313).